


and the sun peeks in

by celaenos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, critrole rsweek, post episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/pseuds/celaenos
Summary: Something about Fjord’s entire demeanor sags in relief and Yasha feels the impulse to reach out and comfort him somehow. It is entirely out of her wheelhouse. Instead, she reaches over and grabs his empty mug of tea, refilling it and passing it back over to him.





	and the sun peeks in

Yasha looks up at the stars and taps her hands lightly against her knees. No real pattern or tune to it, just something to do. Fjord slips down beside her, the two of them taking final watch for the night. His hair is still mussed from sleep, and he yawns, nodding his thanks as Yasha passes him over a mug of tea.

They’re quiet for a while.

“So,” Fjord starts, gulping the tea as much as he can without scalding his throat. “You’re um, staying with us for a bit, right?”

Yasha is startled by his voice, but she doesn’t jump or show it. “Sorry?”

“I only — I mean Molly said that you can have a tendency to disappear, and the like. I was only wondering.”

“Oh, yes,” Yasha grips her own mug of tea. “I well… sometimes I have jobs that I need to do. On my own. For the Stormlord.”

“Yeah, I gathered that.”

“Oh… well…”

Fjord gives her a wry smile, running a palm through his hair and readjusting his sitting position. He doesn’t seem annoyed by her awkwardness, which is a relief. They sit in silence for a few more minutes, watching the night sky expand out in front of them. A firefly flits its way past them, then another, and Yasha finds herself smiling as a few of them dance around Fjord’s head. He laughs when he catches her eye, and swigs at his tea.

“You okay with this?” he asks. “The prison thing?”

Yasha nods. “It seems like a worthwhile thing to try. I would agree that we shouldn’t waste time if it’s not going as planned, but… it would be nice, to help those kids if we can.”

Something about Fjord’s entire demeanor sags in relief and Yasha feels the impulse to reach out and comfort him somehow. It is entirely out of her wheelhouse. Instead, she reaches over and grabs his empty mug of tea, refilling it and passing it back over to him. He smiles, hand clasping overtop Yasha’s and leaving it there for a moment before pulling away and blowing on the tea.

“Did you, um… grow up in an orphanage? Or did you spend some time there for a little while?”

Fjord’s upper body goes stiff, then he blows out a hot breath—like he doesn’t want to keep it inside of him any longer. “Um, pretty much grew up.”

He shifts uncomfortably, keeps running his hands through his hair, reaching up towards the space where his tusks are starting to grow in a bit, and Yasha swallows thickly.

“I… didn’t grow up in an orphanage,” she says, low. “But… I… it was something like, something like it, I suppose.”

Fjord’s eyes lock in with hers. Then he holds his hand out, face soft and kind. Yasha places her hand in his own and they stay that way for a moment. A noise breaks the silence and they both turn to look. Jester, in the pile of their friends sleeping beside the fire, rolls over, flinging her arm across the closest body—Beau. Beau grimaces at the easy affection even in her sleep, then she curls her body closer to Jester’s, almost catlike. When Yasha looks back over at Fjord, he’s smiling at the two of them, and then, he laughs pointing at Yasha’s face.

“What?” she asks.

“You’re grinning, is all,” he says. “It’s nice.”

“So are you,” Yasha counters.

“Well… I’m happy,” Fjord says, seemingly surprised by the notion. Yasha thinks about it for a moment and realizes that she feels the same. So, she tells him so. “Cheers to that,” he says, holding his mug out towards her. Yasha clinks her mug with his, the pair of them turning back to keep watch, matching smiles still filling up their faces.


End file.
